


Sean McLoughlin and the Egos

by PinkPancakeQueen



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jse egos - Fandom
Genre: A Game Theory, An entire backstory, But hey that's just a theory, Gen, Got popular on Tumblr so why not post it here?, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kind of long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPancakeQueen/pseuds/PinkPancakeQueen
Summary: A theory on how each of the egos came to be, and the roles Sean and the Community play in the lore.





	Sean McLoughlin and the Egos

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote A Little Theory on Tumblr, and decided to post here as well.

It wasn’t that the egos were terrible people or anything. It was just that… they weren’t the most becoming.

Jackieboy Man was a so-called superhero with absolutely no powers whatsoever. Police saw him as more of a nuisance than a hero. People avoided interacting with him, wanting none of his “help”.

Marvin the Magnificent’s shows were so terrible very few came. The only ones who did only wanted to make fun of him, or criticize him endlessly.

People trembled when Dr. Schneeplestein walked into the room, aware of the many patients he had killed over the years. His wife couldn’t bear another death brought by her husband and left him to his troubles.

Chase Brody ran a channel that got more trolls and hate with each passing day. He could barely escape the failures piling up on him, from family issues to channel scorn. His embarrassed wife couldn’t stand his pathetic lifestyle and left, with the kids following suit.

Four outcasts, with nothing worth redeeming.

*

When Sean McLoughlin first introduced his egos, he meant to have fun, making characters through satirical nonsense. They weren’t the best people, and frankly, he couldn’t care less.

But when life couldn’t bear to look in their direction, the fans did. The community couldn’t help themselves, there must have been something there. Perhaps it was Sean, fooling around but having so much fun dressing up and playing pretend, his bright blue eyes twinkling with laughter, his smile brighter than the sunniest day. Maybe it was sympathy for the green-haired beings with Sean’s face. But they saw something in those egos, that no one else, not even Sean, could see.

The changes came gradually, but Sean saw it every time he came to check on his creations. Jackieboy Man began lifting items heavier than all the egos combined, and scouring the city, taking out mob bosses that had been wanted for decades. Marvin’s shows became more successful, and he was able to make something of himself. More of Dr. Schneeplestein’s patients walked out of the hospital alive and healthy, rather than in a bag headed to the morgue. Chase’s trickshots were beginning to perfect themselves, and Chase was thriving on his new fanbase.

Sean began dreading the visits less and less, as he watched his creations’ eyes light up as each explained their day. There were hiccups, or course, but bonds were forming, and the egos had never been happier.

Sean couldn’t help the nagging thought in his head. Was this _ his _community’s doing? Was their love and support for the egos the reason they were so happy now? Everytime he found a new post showing their love for an ego, the stronger the ego got.

A new suit for Jackieboy, and he became stronger and more capable. A sweet picture of Schneep, and another patient lived to see a new day. A drabble of happiness for Chase, and he got billions of likes on his newest video and a chance to watch his kids on the weekend. One fantastic design for Marvin, and little sparks of magic started to show in the magician’s hands. One little post was all it took, and the egos got stronger.

*

And then Ȃ̴̼͓̬͎͔̻̆͋̈́̎̌̒̄ņ̵̢͚̯̩͕̙̯̟̞̥̉̈́͛͋̃̾̃̄̉͠ͅt̶̨̡̛̮̣̲̭̥̳̱͍̾̄̈͒͊͛̅̏̌̓̕͜͠į̵̛̛̦̪̎́͂̓͒͂͋́̀̐̑̕͘ş̴̓̑͂̿͊̿̕e̶̡̨̛͈̜͕̣͍̬͔̣̲̾̓̓̌̄̈́͋̊͊̎̔͝p̸̢̢̡̮̹̮̝̻̠͇̝͙͎͌̀͐͋͒̉ͅͅt̵̼̦̩̳̀̒̀̈́̏͗̎͐͊͑͘̚͠͝î̵̗̮͗̂͋̓̒̌̕c̸̫̲͕̬̝͇̬̼̿̓̅̀͌͆̓̈̽̒̚͘̕ę̵̧͙̣̻͔̳̽̿̈́͑y̴̯̙͍̤̻̿̒͑e̶̡̨̛̦̻̮͕͇̓́͆́̔ showed up. He snaked his way into the egos’ lives, bent on destroying them and their world. Dr. Schneeplestein became the first doctor to find when someone was attacked by Anti. Jackieboy’s mission was less about helping the city, and more about _ protecting _ it from Anti. Chase’s bad thoughts returned, and he began practising using real guns, hoping it would protect his family from the monster that haunted his dreams. Marvin had bursts of real magic, and he used them to track down and fight the glitch terrorizing the city.

If it was the community’s love that brought strength to the egos, then it was also their love that kept Anti alive. Many of them didn’t consider Anti to be a huge threat, and it was all in good fun to play with a villain.

But Sean knew of Anti’s power. Enough support from the community, and Anti could take their world by storm. He hadn’t much of it when he first brought Anti to life, but when he came to the egos’ world after that fateful Halloween, he realized just how much of a threat Anti really was.

And so he began fighting in his own way. He did his best to ignore Anti entirely, hoping the fans would back off, and Anti’s power would weaken. But the fans made sure Anti stayed alive, and from that point on, a war was waged.

Anti’s support vs the love for the egos. An unstoppable force versus an immovable object. The villain versus the new heroes. Sean did all he could to help the heroes succeed, from reblogging fanart to holding polls excluding Anti.

Maybe it was _ that_ poll that sent Anti off the deep end, because since that day, things only got ** _worse_**.

August 3rd, 2017. Sean found he couldn’t get into the ego's world. He tried his best to open the door, but to no avail. Anti had discovered another foe, by the name of Jack. And Anti was not pleased.

On the other side, Dr. Schneeplestein fought a losing battle, trying to wake his friend up. Chase could only watch in tears as his best friend slipped into a coma, and Dr. Schneeplestein disappeared.

While Sean couldn’t enter, he could see what was happening. Chase prevented his world from finding out about Jack, putting on a smile and running both channels. Jackie and Marvin tried in vain to find the good doctor, but there was no trace of him.

Jackie went missing next. Sean tried playing as the hero in a new video, but not even his playthrough could bring the superhero back. Marvin’s magic was now the only thing protecting him and Chase from Anti’s persistent attacks.

Sean knew it would be insensitive to make a new ego, but he could feel _ his _presence nagging at him, and besides, maybe Chase and Marvin would like a new friend.

For the first time, an ego was made from pure, elated joy, rather than satire. Jameson Jackson graced the moving pictures with his charm and exuberance.

Naturally, Anti was _ furious_. Furious at “Jack”, who, despite being a coma, created such a happy and kind character. On Halloween, of all days! ** _His_ **day! The glitch let his fury show that Halloween, and Jameson Jackson suffered the consequences.

The community balked at welcoming the gentleman from the 1920’s, fearing him to Anti’s plaything or even the glitch himself.

Sean calmed them down, welcoming Jameson as his new ego. Most of the community quickly fell in love with his cute and quirky mannerisms, but the rest still feared him to be evil. While Jameson sure didn’t show it, it broke his heart every time someone accused him of being with Anti.

Marvin and Chase were sceptical to welcome the new ego, but seeing how much being doubted and feared hurt the dapper gentleman, they quickly took him in, deciding that if Jameson wasn’t with Anti now, he would be if they continued to fear and isolate him.

Anti, on the other hand, couldn’t let go of the fact that some considered JJ to be evil. Even Sean had played around with the idea. Finally, he decided to act. When JJ was alone, with the others on tour, Anti kidnapped him, intent on making a puppet out of him.

JJ’s disappearance _ crushed _the last two egos. Marvin spent hours searching for the glitch, but he found his powers faltering. Chase looked into it, and realized that JJ wasn’t the only ego not trusted. They were all under fire, Marvin especially. Chase never brought it up with Marvin, but the magician found out soon enough. Not unlike JJ, he did his best to hide his pain.

May came, and Sean couldn’t stand his egos suffering. It was honestly starting to get to him too. Once again, he acted in his own way. Dressing like the doctor, he posted a new video and picture of Schneep.

The fandom took it as a sign that the doctor was alive, and their love brought good news to Marvin and Chase. Both could feel the doctor’s presence. Schneep was _ alive_. They didn’t know where he was, but he was alive.

Disaster struck again, later that month. As Sean experimented with new games and possible storylines, some of the fandom began to suspect Chase of villainy. Was he with Anti? Did he kill his own family? The stress of being Jack, along with the accusations, slowly chipped away at Chase and he began using alcohol as a coping mechanism. Anti made his move. With the vlogger drunk and off his guard, he quickly baited him into thinking his kids had been attacked, then spirited Chase away.

Now it was just Marvin left. He had to do everything now, from looking after the channel, protecting and caring for Jack, to surviving Anti. He was nothing more than a shell of the confident magician he used to be. Exhaustion and loneliness caused his magic to suffer, and yet, he persisted.

Sean _ did_ try to enter the realm again, but other ventures pulled him away from the world, and he found himself too swamped with his own thriving life to help Marvin. But seeing the magician so downcast broke his heart, so...

He tried another little trick. Ego Art Weeks, during the summer, when many artists weren’t swamped with work and school. The fandom celebrated joyously, showing passion and beauty for the egos.

One by one, Sean could feel their strength returning, despite being in Anti’s clutches. It let him know his creations, his egos, his _ friends_, were still alive.

Marvin was a little scared at first when he felt his powers returning like wildfire. He didn’t know who was helping him, but he appreciated it. But, he could use a little more help…

When the weeks were over with, Marvin began to work. He hijacked the posts, leaving Anti’s marks all over them. A little sign, hinting at what had happened.

The community _panicked_, fearing Anti had attacked. Anti responded by spreading the fire and posting some fanart of him on Sean’s Tumblr. Sean was locked out of his account for a week as Marvin and Anti fought over the Tumblr.

*

As summer dies down, a war still wages. Marvin the Magnificent hangs by a thread, living a lie, protecting his friend, waiting for the glitch bitch to show.

Antisepticeye persists but can never quite break his “puppets”.

They’re all alive. They’re all still out there. B̷̡̜̫̲̜̰̹̼̦͇͈̎͘ͅů̵̹͖̟̘̟̮̘̜̬̖̯̺͎͚̑̔͒͐̏̈́̔̈́͜͠t̷̲̞͙̯̻̜͋͛ ̸̧̨̛̜͕͎̲̹͍͈̮̻̙̠͑̔͐̈͜ŵ̷̧̛̛͍͐͂͐̾̉̊̾̚ḩ̸͓̙̮̝̩͚͍̜̃́͋͛̐̉e̴̮͆̉͋̄́̅̈́̌̌͆̚̕ņ̷̫͉͕̤͇̗̟͙͂͛ ̵̡͖̳̹̯̹͉͖͆w̸͚̼͚̳͐͒̆̓͆͐̎̕͘͝͠i̷̺̜̗̎́̈́͋̇̌̈̕l̷̢̢̡̛̲̣̟̖̹̺͇̞̖̆̓̓͐̋̃͒́͒̅̂̚ͅl̵̢̼͚͚̯̹̟̞̻͚͛̋͒̌̍̏̐̀͋̆̚͜͝͝͝ͅ _ ̴͕̟͎̱͖̎̉̆̓̚͠͝ͅw̴̢̳̹̮̪̗͓͙̣̬̆͛̆̇̆̊͜e̴̛̟͇̭̦̟͚̠̥̭̗͎͍̐̐͘ͅ _ ̵̧͔͚̖̺̘͉̈́̂̓͛̇̄̃́̓̒̄̚͠͝s̴͚̓͗̂͗̈͂̕̚͝͠ͅe̵͇͎͓̲̰͕̗̼̝͐͜ͅẻ̶͙̫̰̙̗̖͔̮̳̬̞͗͐͌̊͊̈̒͑̚ͅ ̴̣̹͖̻̰͓̈͌̄͂̏̐̅̽̉̽̎̋̚͜͝t̸̢̲̟͇̪̩̪̼̗̖͚̭͔̑͗̂̾͘͜ͅḫ̸̛͚̠̠͇̤͕̭͓̀͊̐̒̊͂̽̈͑̊̓̚ḝ̷̲̙̹̪̦̗͍̻͖͍̽̋͊͛ṃ̸̏ ̷̛̛̣̫̻̭̙̦̙̙͚͖͛̈́͛͊̒͗̐̉͜͝͝͝ą̵̱̣̖͙̮̹̱̩͕͑̓̄̂́͠ĝ̶̛͈̜̭͓̤̽̂̆̈́͝à̵̛̪̲̲͈͓̮̪̻͈͔͇̓͂̽͑̉͊̀̓͒͛̚ͅi̶̧̛͇̬̖̖̙͚̰̘̝͖͈̖͕̜̿͛̇̒̈́̓̐̓̓̇̔͝ņ̴͕̙̺̞͓̈́̂̇́̓̚?̴̡̛̺͚̯̞̖̪̓̍͛͜͝

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me here: https://immabethehero.tumblr.com
> 
> Have a nice day and drink lots of water!


End file.
